Bickering Babysitters
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is a more comical and light-hearted piece I wrote when Angelico and Ivelisse babysit Havoc's 10 year old kid Ashley (who was in one of the No Fear parts) and it's just very sweet with Angelico and Ivelisse bickering and Ash having to be the mature one. If you guys want more of this then review and give me suggestions on what you want to see in future chapters. I only own Ash


**Authors Note: This is a spin off to when Dojo Kai attacked Havoc's home and scared the shit out of his 10 year old daughter Ashley; well now Havoc needs some time alone with his wife April and he happens to know two people who would do very well at babysitting Ashley.**

 **Uncle Angel and Auntie Ivey ;P I own no-one in this fic apart from Jack Kustom, who is merely mentioned and this fic is more light hearted than the other ones; it shows the softer sides of Ivelisse and Angelico. Hope you guys enjoy this piece and don't forget to review about what you liked. This also has no effect with the legitimate Ivelisse and Jack Kustom Relationship.**

"Are you two sure you don't mind looking after Ashley?" Havoc asked as the bearded biker looked to Angelico and Ivelisse, he may have had some issues with the two but at least he respected them enough to entrust them with looking after his 10 year old daughter Ashley, who was still a bit traumatised with the incident with Dojo Kai a few nights ago. "Nah; it'll be fine" Ivelisse smiled slightly as Angelico mentioned "Well Ivelisse is smaller than Ashley so Ash will a play buddy" as Ivelisse narrowed her eyes and kicked Angelico in the shins as the feisty Puerto Rican grumbled under her breath before saying "Hey; your kids alright Havoc so I can't hate you for that"

As Havoc and his wife April drove off in April's car, Angelico and Ivelisse turned and looked to Ashley, who was smiling slightly but was still understandably scared that Dojo Kai would return and kidnap her or hurt her unofficial auntie and uncle; Ashley looked nervous as she mentioned "Listen, my school has told me not to come back until this is all sorted out so they're sending me homework" Ashley sighed as she looked to Angelico and Ivelisse before saying "You two will protect me right if they come back?"

"Of course Ash" Angelico mentions as Ashley nervously mentioned "But there's only two of you and there's more of them" as Ivelisse sighed and ruffled up Ashley's hair before saying "Well sometimes numbers don't matter. We won't be giving up without a fight" Ivelisse smiled slightly as Ashley smiled back and hugged both Ivelisse and Angelico, who both smiled and returned the hug from Havoc's daughter. "So; what do you want to do?" Angelico asked as Ashley shrugged "Well I like to play video games?" she smiled as she jogged into the house with Angelico and Ivelisse following suit only for Angelico and Ivelisse to both go for the door at the same time as they both got stuck in the frame.

"You idiot! Move!" Ivelisse demanded as Angelico smirked and backed up as Ivelisse smirked and strolled through as Angelico smirked in return and spanked Ivelisse that caused the hot-headed Latina to spin around as she tried to keep herself in control so she didn't blow up with Ashley listening. Ivelisse entered the house with Angelico following close behind as Ivelisse looked around Havoc's house as she scoffed, she didn't want to admit it but she liked coming here and she was happy that at least Angelico was there to help her with Ashley.

"Nice place" Angelico smiled as he put his arm around Ivelisse before saying "Shame we can't use the bed-room" as Ivelisse glared at the lanky South African and punched him in the arm "Don't you say that sort of shit Angel!" as they suddenly heard Ashley whistling in the kitchen as Ivelisse and Angelico comically peeked their heads around the corner to see the 10 year old making two cups of coffee as she smiled and sat them down on the kitchen table before the brunette daughter of Havoc smiled sweetly and said "I thought I'd make you two a coffee; you deserve it for this" as Angelico mentioned "You didn't have to do this you know?" as Ashley nodded "I know, but I wanted to".

Ivelisse smiled and sat down at the kitchen table with Angelico as Ashley mentioned casually "Since you two don't seem to be getting along, I thought I'd try and bond you over some coffee." As Ivelisse smiled and said "Thanks Ash; but some people just don't get along" as she shot a glare to Angelico, who took a sip of his coffee and smiled "Quite good, not bad Ashley" as Ashley returned the smile. Ivelisse however just rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee as she smiled "For once, Angel Man is right…it's a first, congrats" Ivelisse said as she mockingly clapped.

"You know" Ashley chuckled "Dad said it was easier to be with me than to be with you Auntie Ivey…he said you have the maturity of a 10 year old" Angelico's eyes widened as he nearly spat his coffee out as he burst out laughing as Ivelisse shouted out _**"HE SAID WHAT!?"**_ as Ashley just chuckled as the fiery Puerto Rican calmed herself down with some deep breathing exercises as Angelico felt tears in his eyes with how hard he was laughing.

Ivelisse groaned and sighed heavily _'This is gonna be a long few weeks'_ she thought to herself. As Ashley sat down and started to do some homework, Ivelisse looked at the homework and mentioned "Algebra? At 10 years old?" as Ashley sighed "Yeah; it's stupid isn't it…I mean, when am I ever going to need algebra?" as Ivelisse mentioned "Well I've always said that _**'Smart people always want to learn; Lazy people think they know everything'**_ " Ivelisse mentioned with pride as she smiled only for Angelico to casually say "You stole that off Facebook" as Ivelisse scowled at the young and confident South African before saying.

"So now you've been stalking my Facebook page!?" as Angelico innocently put his hands up as if to say 'Nope' as Ivelisse kicked the leg of the tall man before she smiled sweetly at Ashley as Angelico mentioned "Ashley, Ivelisse is bullying me" as Ivelisse mentioned like a child trying to get out of trouble "No I didn't! He's lying!" as Ashley sighed and shook her head before saying "Now I know what dad meant when he said tagging with you two was like looking after two extra kids. If you're gonna kick at each-other, do it so I won't spill coffee on my homework" Ashley scolded as Angelico quickly stuck his tongue out at a fuming Ivelisse.

"It's like being back in school" Ivelisse huffed as Angelico mentioned proudly "I was always a good kid at school." As Ivelisse mocked him immaturely, Angelico was really getting under her skin, as Ashley finished her homework before saying to Angelico and Ivelisse "Well my homework's done…now Auntie Ivey, you claim that Uncle Angel doesn't care about you and yet he's dove from an office building _twice_ to save you from The Crew, I watch Lucha Underground and you two are two of the most talented wrestlers I've ever seen and yet you both claim you don't get along…but if you didn't then why did both of you rush to my aid when those creeps from Dojo Kai threatened me?"

Angelico and Ivelisse looked at each-other as Ashley smiled "I think you two care about each-other a lot more than you let on. Everyone can see it but you two and its adorable. Would you like some more coffee?" Ashley offered as Ivelisse and Angelico couldn't help but smile, maybe these few weeks wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **Well do you guys want to see more of Ivelisse and Angelico having to babysit Havoc's kid, who at times is more mature that Ivelisse and Angelico can be at times XD Don't forget to review and all that good stuff and I'd also love to hear what you guys have for ideas for other instalments that could be on the way. Basically it ends up being that Ashley has to babysit the bickering Angelico and Ivelisse LMAO**


End file.
